


Hey Lizzie

by megreadsthings



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megreadsthings/pseuds/megreadsthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie wakes up the morning after the postscript to check twitter and finds the Hey Lizzie tweets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rammi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammi/gifts).



> Gifting this to Rammi because, well, she started it. So the Hey Lizzie tweets are a bunch of great tweets by greater people that happened after Lizzie's postscript and have been handily storified at (http://storify.com/rammi/hey-lizzie). So yeah everyone who wanted a fic of Lizzie waking up to those (and let's be real, who DIDN'T want that fic?), here you go and I hope you enjoy!

Checking her phone first thing in the morning had become something of a habit of Lizzie’s lately, and this morning was no different. Stretching her unusually stiff limbs, she yawned and reached for the nightstand, only to find it bare. She sat up, puzzled. She must have left it in her purse last night. _Not surprising, really._

Tiptoeing through the clothes strewn across the floor, Lizzie tried not to make a sound as she rummaged for her phone in the depths of her bag. Eventually her hand closed around it, and she settled at the end of the bed, opening Twitter first of all. Being tweeted at by her fans was nothing new, and she smiled as she scrolled through messages of congratulations and varied squeals and smilies in response to her postscript tweets from the night before. Suddenly, though, one message gave her pause.

 

[  
Rammi](http://twitter.com/Rammi) [@Rammi](http://twitter.com/Rammi)

[@NamiTaicho](http://twitter.com/NamiTaicho) [@gordhgeous](http://twitter.com/gordhgeous) Not as much as [@TheLizzieBennet](http://twitter.com/TheLizzieBennet) thanked [@wmdarcy](http://twitter.com/wmdarcy) with her feminine favours last night, though. :P

 

_Um. Excuse me?_

The fans were publicly discussing her sex life now? And _quoting her_ while they did it? Intrigued, she clicked to look at the rest of the conversation.

 

_…I have an ointment for the aching…_

_…Can you still walk?_

_…Need new bedsheets?_

 

When they asked if he was a tiger, she snorted. Loudly. Behind her she heard a low groan, and glanced over her shoulder as the mattress shifted.

“Good morning, Lizzie,” murmured William as he crawled forward and placed his lips on her shoulder.

“Good morning to you, too.”

“Is everything all right? What are you doing?” He glanced at the phone in her hand.

“Oh yes, just reading some tweets from the fans.”

“Is that- _did you baptize all the rooms in the house?!_ ”

The look of terrified bewilderment on his face cracked her composure and she doubled over laughing.

“Lizzie, do they really talk to you like that?”

“See for yourself.” She hands him the phone.

“…Little D?” His eyebrow quirks.

“Or maybe not so little.”

“That’s what they said.”

“Oh god.”

“I- they’re using Disney songs, Lizzie. I’m not quite sure what to say about this.”

Lizzie took the phone back, his chin resting on her shoulder as they continued to read.

 

_…face contortions…_

_…does he keep the tie on?_

_…did you dramatize?_

“Well, your viewers certainly don’t forget your words easily.”

“I _am_ incredibly quotable, William.”

“Wait, they’ve sent you a link.”

“Theme music? Uh, hang on…”

The opening strains of Careless Whisper fill the room and he buries his face in her neck, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Your fans are crazy.”

“Hmm. They got one thing right though.”

“Oh?”

“Mr Darcy, you have _certainly_ upped your game.”

“Well, in that case, Miss Bennet, would you care to join me under the sheets? You wouldn’t want to let the fans down now, would you?”


End file.
